Comme des Clébards
by Rhumanesque
Summary: "Une fugue d'adolescent, un secret dévoilé chez les Black, et tout bascule dans la vie de Sirius. Reste à savoir si c'est dans le bon, ou dans le mauvais sens." SB/OC, JP/LE, RL/OC.
1. Intro

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voilà une nouvelle fanfic alors que je n'ai pas posté pour l'autre depuis un mois, je sais… Mais je bloque un peu sur _Prevention is better than cure_, j'ai la moitié du chapitre 4, donc il ne va pas tarder. En attendant, je me disais que passer un peu à autre chose m'aiderait à me débloquer. Donc me voici. Il me fallait une idée, et j'en ai eu une petite en regardant l'Arbre Généalogique de la famille Black. En espérant que cela vous plaira. Ceci n'est qu'une intro, donc c'est normal que ce soit si court, le chapitre 1 est en cours d'écriture, il sera sans doute posté dans la nuit !  
En ce qui concerne les couples, il y aura évidemment le JP/LE, et pour le reste… Ce sera une petite surprise, je peux juste vous dire que l'ambiguïté sera au rendez-vous ! Le Rating est T !  
Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas sans faille. J'ai beau m'être renseignée un max sur la famille Black, et plus particulièrement les dates, je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des incohérences ou des petits décalages d'un ou deux ans. Je fais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas, mas sait-on jamais ! De plus, la date de naissance d'Alphard est inventée (ne l'ayant pas trouvé sur ma bible WikiHP). Voilà je crois que c'est tout !

Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas en dehors des OC's, de même que les lieux, etc etc… Tout est à notre Reine Rowling et je me permets de les lui emprunter le temps de cette histoire, agrandissant un peu la famille Black au passage !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture –même si l'action commencera dans le Chapitre 1- et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review concernant votre avis sur l'Intro ! :3

* * *

La Famille Black était on ne peut plus fière d'être l'une des plus anciennes et grandes familles de Sang-Pur. « Toujours Pur » était d'ailleurs devenu le credo de cette grande famille liée par le mariage à d'autres familles de sang pur tels que les Beurk, les Bulstrode, les Flint, les Croupton, et bien d'autres encore. Si on regardait de plus près, il n'était pas étonnant de découvrir une sorte d'inceste entre les membres de toutes ses familles, tant l'obsession de garder leur sang pur les emmenaient à de la consanguinité et souvent, un fils de cousin se retrouvait marié avec une le beau-frère d'une soeur. Surprenant donc que l'on ne ce soit jamais retrouvé avec un nouveau-né malformé.

« Toujours Pur ». Plus qu'un credo, plus qu'une devise, ces mots s'étaient imposés en tant que mode de vie. Si jamais un membre de la famille Black venait à enfreindre cette loi immuable depuis des siècles, il était inévitablement renié. Tout héritage auquel cette personne avait pu prétendre lui était vigoureusement retiré, et son nom -ainsi que son visage- présent sur la Tapisserie était aussitôt brûlé.

La Tapisserie en question, accrochée au 12, Square Grimmaurd, comportait quelques traces de brûlures en effet. Pour Isla Black par exemple, que l'on avait renié car elle avait épousé un Moldu. Cette brûlure, c'était comme un oubli total. Le nom d'Isla était peu à peu tombé dans l'oubli, de même que son existence, et personne ne sut jamais si elle eut des enfants, ni quand est-ce que qu'elle mourut. Parce qu'aux yeux des Black, se faire effacer de la Tapisserie, revenait à peu de chose près à la mort. On se débarrassait des éléments gênant et n'en laissait aucune trace, comme si ne serait-ce que prononcer le nom du traitre souillerait le sang de la famille. Marius Black eut aussi droit à la brûlure, pour être un Cracmol, sans doute la pire des tares aux yeux de cette famille, et plus personne n'eut de nouvelle de cet être « impur » après ses onze ans. Cruelle vie. Cedrella Black elle, fut reniée pour avoir épousé un homme provenant d'une famille de sang-pur certes, mais considérée comme des traitres, et elle fut effacée de la Tapisserie dès qu'elle porta le nom de Cedrella Weasley. Et il y en avait quelques autres, mais qui remontaient à si loin sur la Tapisserie et donc dans les siècles passés que plus personne ne se souvenait d'eux ni de leur histoire. L'Oubli avait bien fait son devoir. Un seul coup de baguette suffisait pour effacer une vie. Pas besoin d'un sortilège verdoyant pour cela.

Peu après le mariage de Pollux Black et Irma Crabbe, trois nouveaux noms furent déposés sur cette immense Tapisserie. Tout d'abord, Walburga en 1925. Ensuite, Alphard en 1931. Et enfin, Cygnus III en 1938. La vie continuait en somme.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Depuis leur plus petite enfance… Non. Depuis que Cyngus avait appris à parler, c'était comme ça. On ne disait plus « Walburga, Alphard et Cyngus », on disait « Walburga, Cyngus et Alphard ». Et ce n'était pas sans raison. Bien que Cygnus soit de sept ans le cadet de son frère, il le dominait sur tous les plans. Il devint rapidement plus grand, plus fougueux, alors que son frère était quelqu'un de discret et de peureux. Alors on avait relégué Alphard à la dernière place.  
A vrai dire, les frères et la sœur n'avaient jamais formé de Trio à proprement parler. Il y avait toujours eu Walburga puis Alphard : chacun pour soi. Mais quand Cyngus était arrivé et que peu à peu il s'était imposé, c'était devenu Walburga et Cygnus, puis Alphard.  
Tous les trois étaient réunis en ce dimanche de juin 1958 avec le reste de la famille Black au manoir que Cyngus venait d'acquérir, afin de célébrer le mariage de ce-dernier avec Druella Rosier.

Walburga était une femme forte de trente-trois ans. Forte dans tous les sens du terme, physiquement, et psychologiquement. En somme, ce n'était pas l'aînée pour rien. Les cheveux d'un noir aussi profond que son nom de famille, elle aurait pu être une belle femme, avec son regard de perle grise, si elle ne portait pas toujours au visage cette expression de dédain et de haine supérieure. Elle criait plus qu'elle ne parlait, et sa mère avait désespéré de la marier un jour. Cependant, Walburga trouva vite son partit en la personne d'Orion Black, son cousin au second degré, qui aimait les femmes à fort caractère, et ils se marièrent en 1950, alors que la jeune femme fêtait ses vingt-cinq ans. En général, une personne telle que Walburga, ce serait souvent fait reprocher son manque d'élégance et de tenue pour une Sang-Pur, mais les gens la craignait trop pour oser lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Cygnus avait les cheveux aussi sombres que sa sœur, et avait hérité des yeux noirs de sa mère, le tout se détachant sur sa peau très pâle. On ne pouvait le nier, c'était un très bel homme, et il avait rapidement fait chavirer la raison et le cœur de Druella, malgré le fait que leur mariage soit arrangé, comme les trois-quarts des mariages entre familles de Sang-Pur. L'allure fière, bien bâtit, un sourire ravageur et quelque peu prétentieux, il avait été le plus beau Serpentard de sa promotion suivant ses camarades féminines. Cygnus était magnifique, et il le savait. Une beauté dangereuse. On pouvait aisément sentir planer une aura sombre autour de lui, et la plupart des gens savaient qu'il trainait régulièrement dans la magie noire, tout comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs. Un véritable Prince Black.

Alphard, contrairement à sa sœur et son frère, avait les cheveux beaucoup plus clairs, d'un châtain tirant presque sur le blond, et qu'il s'était toujours refusé à couper, les attachant désormais en catogan. Si il avait les mêmes yeux gris que Walburga et le même nez droit que Cygnus, c'était bien là leurs seuls points communs. Mince, presque fragile, Alphard était discret, souvent plongé dans un livre, et n'avait ni la vergogne de sa sœur ni l'assurance de son frère. En revanche, il possédait une intelligence supérieure aux deux autres, qui lui avait presque valu une place à Serdaigle. Seulement, il avait supplié le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Serpentard, ne souhaitant pas attirer la honte sur la famille comme sa mère le lui avait vivement conseillé.

Si Walburga et Cygnus revendiquait haut et fort leur appartenance aux Sang-Purs, méprisaient les traîtres à leur sang, les Moldus, les Cracmol et toutes les créatures magiques inférieures, les choses en étaient autrement pour Alphard. Evidemment, face à sa famille et au reste du monde, il agissait comme un véritable Black, mais au fond de lui, tout cela n'était que stupidité à ces yeux. Il avait beau jouer le jeu, Alphard était en réalité quelqu'un de bon, et de gentil. Sans doute que Merlin lui avait donné toute la gentillesse et la bonté qu'il avait refusé à Walburga et Cygnus, ainsi qu'au reste de la famille Black. Il n'avait rien contre les Moldus, les Sang-Mêlés, et détestait cette expression de « Sang-de-Bourbe » qu'il entendait régulièrement. Mais il jouait le jeu. Il faisait comme si, et on le laissait tranquille.  
Parce qu'Alphard avait peur. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de peureux, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais cette fois, si Alphard avait si peur, c'est parce qu'il avait un lourd secret à cacher.  
Un secret qui s'appelait Léa.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :** Comme je vous l'avais dit, c'est court, ce n'est qu'une intro ! Un minuscule prologue en quelque sorte. La suite arrive dans quelques heures !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voici donc le chapitre 1 ! Bien sûr, il parle surtout d'Alphard et de Léa, mais il faut bien que je mette l'histoire en route ! Ne vous en faites pas, Sirius et les Maraudeurs vont bientôt arriver !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

Elle dormait à poings fermés, et il la regardait dormir avec un sourire. Comme à chaque fois depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble.  
Au bout d'un instant, Alphard se leva en silence et traversa l'appartement pour aller sur le balcon du salon, où il s'alluma l'une de ces cigarettes moldues dont il raffolait. Accoudé à la rambarde, il regardait le Paris de 59 s'éveiller paresseusement en savourant sa clope du matin, et qui était aussi sa clope d'après l'amour.

Travaillant depuis quelques années chez Gringotts, il avait prétendu avoir affaire en France avec une banque sorcière associée pour cacher la véritable raison de son voyage. Et au bruit de la porte-fenêtre qui s'ouvrait derrière lui, Alphard sut que sa Raison venait de se réveiller pour le rejoindre sur ce balcon. Heureusement, l'été rendait l'air clément, et ils pouvaient sans problème sortir à moitié dénudés comme ils l'étaient. Lui en simple caleçon, et elle avait sa chemise de la veille qui lui tombait à mi-cuisse. Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air amusé alors qu'elle venait se blottir contre son torse en lui piquant sa cigarette pour tirer dessus. Ils fumèrent ainsi ensemble, ne s'étant toujours pas échangé un mot, appréciant juste ce petit instant. Puisque l'un comme l'autre, ils savaient que ça ne durerais pas. Ca ne pouvait jamais durer plus d'une semaine. Et cette semaine-là touchait douloureusement à sa fin.

- Ça passe toujours trop vite… bougonna Léa en trempant sa tartine dans son bol de café.

Alphard leva les yeux de son propre bol, adressant pour toute réponse à la jeune femme un petit sourire d'excuse. Un ange passa. Puis deux. Et tout un troupeau d'anges, pendant que l'homme ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme en face de lui. Léa Robert, vingt-et-un. Elle vivait en France depuis ses cinq ans, ses parents ayant déménagés, mais parlait couramment l'anglais, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alphard. Léa était légèrement plus petite que lui, très menue, très fine, avec une coupe à la garçonne d'un blond très doux et chaud, et deux grands yeux bleus cobalt. Dès qu'Alphard avait vu ce brin de femme lors d'un voyage d'affaire (un vrai, celui-là) il en était tombé fou amoureux. Et c'était réciproque. Le seul problème, c'est que c'était une moldue. Oh, bien sur lui s'en fichait éperdument. Mais quand on s'appelle Black, se marier avec une moldue est inconcevable.

Il lui avait dit, dès le début de leur relation. Qu'il était un sorcier, mais aussi qu'il ne pouvait s'afficher ouvertement avec elle. Longtemps elle avait protesté, et elle lui avait reproché de ne pas tenir à elle, puis elle s'était calmée. Il venait la voir presque tous les mois, plus ou moins longtemps, et elle savait que si il ne disait rien, c'était pour la protéger, et garder ce petit bout de fortune qui leur permettrait, une fois ses parents morts, de s'enfuir quelque part tous les deux. Alors Léa avait accepté. Elle aurait tout accepté pour cet homme, son regard d'opale, et son sourire doux.

Longtemps, Léa s'était cru lesbienne, tant elle n'était attirée par aucun garçon. Mais elle s'était rendue compte que les filles non plus ça ne l'intéressait pas. Alors elle avait pensé qu'elle était frigide. Puis elle avait rencontré Alphard. Alphard pas très grand, Alphard assez gauche et maladroit. Alphard si tendre, Alphard si prévenant. Et elle avait sût qu'elle avait rencontré celui avec qui elle voulait vivre.  
Au bout de quelques mois, quand Alphard osa lui avouer qu'il était un sorcier, Léa avait d'abord cru à une blague, mais devant son air sérieux elle avait tout de suite mis cette hypothèse de côté, et avait largement accepté la différence de son amant. Elle trouvait cela même terriblement amusant et excitant. Puis il lui avait expliqué, pour sa famille et leur… Comment ils disaient ? Ah oui, leur Sang-Pur. Alors Léa n'avait pas vraiment compris. Elle trouvait cela trop injuste, trop horrible, et la façon dont agissaient certains sorciers lui rappelait avec effroi l'horreur Nazie que le monde Moldu était en train de vivre à l'époque où ils se connurent. Bien sûr maintenant, la guerre était finie, mais il y avait toujours des séquelles. C'était grâce à Alphard que Léa avait pu échapper aux Allemands alors qu'elle se battait bec et ongle dans la résistance après l'assassinat de ses parents qui eux aussi, étaient résistants. Alphard, son Prince pas si Charmant, avec sa mâchoire un peu trop carrée pour son allure fine, sans muscle, et à la fâcheuse manie de dévorer comme un porc dès qu'il se trouvait à table. Mais Ciel, qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait.

- Je reviens te voir bientôt, d'accord ?

- Je t'attendrais.

La journée était passée trop rapidement au goût des deux amoureux, et déjà venait l'heure des aux revoir. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, comme tout couple qui se sépare pour un bon moment, puis Alphard transplana. « Bientôt » avait-il dit. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir avant la mi-août. Chacun pris donc son mal en patience pendant presque un mois et demi.

Léa n'avait aucun moyen de contacter Alphard, c'était trop risqué. Alors elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, tout en continuant son DUT Métier des Livres en parallèle. Seulement l'été, elle n'avait pas vraiment cours. Elle s'était trouvé un stage dans une librairie du 10ème arrondissement qui ré ouvrait tout juste après la guerre. C'était une activité qu'elle aimait beaucoup, et elle pensait déjà aux livres qu'elle pourrait conseiller à Alphard, qui aimait particulièrement la littérature moldue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La mi-août arriva trop lentement au goût d'Alphard, mais elle finit par arriver. Aux alentours de vingt-heures, le 17, il transplana chez Léa qui lisait, avachie dans son fauteuil. En entendant le « pop » du transplanage, Léa s'était redressée avec un grand sourire avant de laisser tomber son livre au sol pour sauter au cou d'Alphard, l'embrassant amoureusement. Heureux, ce dernier répondit au baiser en l'enlaçant par la taille, savourant ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Cependant, Léa se recula un peu, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

- Devine quoi ! lança-t-elle à l'attention d'Alphard, réveillant sa curiosité.

- Euh. Tu as eu une promotion ? hasarda ce dernier.

- Non !

- Euh…

Visiblement, il ne trouvait pas. Léa le regardait avec une joie immense, se mordillant la lèvre d'un geste légèrement nerveux. Elle finit par prendre la main d'Alphard pour la poser paume contre son ventre légèrement gonflé.

- Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme, dans sa naïveté innocente, ce qui fit rire Léa et le vexa quelque peu.

- Non, imbécile ! Je suis enceinte Alph' ! annonça-t-elle, trépignant presque sur place.

Cependant, la réaction d'Alphard ne fut pas celle que Léa avait espérée. Il retira vivement sa main de son ventre, comme si il s'était brulé, et lui fit volte-face brusquement. Inquiète, toute sa joie étant retombée d'un coup, lui donnant presque le vertige, Léa contourna son amant pour venir face à lui, et retint un hoquet de stupeur en le voyant pleurer. Il pleurait, et avait l'air en colère aussi.

- A-alphard… bafouilla-t-elle avant qu'il ne plaque sa main contre sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- Tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-il plus durement qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Tu te rends compte… De ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu es enceinte… D'abord nous ne sommes même pas mariés, ce qui fait de cet enfant un bâtard, et ensuite… Tu… Je suis un Black bon sang Léa. Je ne peux pas av…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que de grosses perles salées s'échapper abondamment de la femme qu'il aimait à l'abri de tous, et ôta sa main de sa bouche pour essuyer ses larmes alors qu'elle redoublait en pleurs. Alphard commença à sentir le remord l'envahir et alors qu'il se répandait en excuse pour avoir été si brutal, Léa lui dit entre deux hoquets.

- Eh bi-bien puisque… Puisque c'est c-comme ça… Ep-épouse moi !

- Mais, Léa chérie…

- Je veux être ta femme ! finit par hurler Léa, au bord de l'hystérie, le début de grossesse affolant ses hormones et l'émotion étant terriblement forte. Je veux être une Black ! Je veux être Madame Alphard Black ! Je veux que notre enfant porte ce nom ! Je veux que…

L'air manqua soudainement à Léa qui se mit à suffoquer et Alphard la prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le canapé, la suppliant de se calmer, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

- D'accord ma Léa, d'accord. On va le faire. On va se marier. Mais par pitié respire, calme-toi, et arrête de pleurer… Je t'aime, alors reprend ton calme s'il te plait…

La petite crise de nerf laissa Léa très fatiguée, et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en reprenant son souffle, écoutant la voix de son homme, elle finit par s'assoupir. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et rougit en voyant qu'Alphard n'avait pas bougé, et tenait doucement ses mains entre les siennes. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser, il lui fit un doux sourire en l'interrompant.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse ma Léa, je me suis laissé emporter en ne pensant qu'à ma famille. Mais j'ai bien réfléchis. Et ma famille désormais, ce sera toi. Et notre enfant. Tu comprends cependant qu'on ne peut pas se marier ouvertement, et que cela ne changera rien à notre situation… Il faudra continuer comme prévu, jusqu'au décès de mes parents. Pour ton bien et maintenant, le bien de notre enfant.

Léa acquiesça en souriant à son tour. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. Et elle l'acceptait. Elle aurait tout accepté pour lui. Sauf renoncer à la vie qui se développer dans son ventre chaud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils se marièrent en à l'automne de cette année même. Alphard avait organisé un mariage magique secret, bien entendu. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, et le Lieur. Ce dernier avait fait un serment inviolable avec Alphard, comme quoi il ne révèlerait jamais cette union sans l'accord des principaux concernés. Mais, parce qu'il était trop prudent, une fois que Léa portait officiellement le nom de Black, il lança un léger sort d'oubliettes au Lieur. Ainsi, personne en dehors de lui-même et de sa femme, ne savait qu'ils étaient mariés.

Et puis la routine repris ses droits. Alphard continuait de venir chez Léa régulièrement, et à chaque fois il s'émerveillait un peu plus devant le tour de taille de cette dernière. Ils avaient tous deux convenus que si l'enfant se révélait être doté de pouvoirs tels que ceux de son père, il serait inscrit dans une Académie de Sorcellerie Française, pour sa sécurité, où le nom de Black n'était pas connu. Car les Black avaient beau être célèbres, cela ne dépassait pas le Royaume-Uni, bien entendu. D'ailleurs, du côté Black, Cygnus et Druella eurent leur première enfant en décembre. Une fille, qu'ils appelèrent Bellatrix. « Quel prénom… Etrange ! » avait trouvé Léa, et à partir de ce moment-là, un petit combat s'était engagé entre elle et Alphard concernant le prénom de leur propre enfant. Au bout de quelques semaines, ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Si c'était un garçon, il porterait le nom de Cassius, et si c'était une fille, elle porterait le nom de Céleste.

L'année 1960 fut l'année des naissances pour tout le monde. En février, Walburga accoucha de son premier enfant, un garçon qui s'appela Sirius. En mars, la seconde fille de Cygnus vit le jour, et ils l'appelèrent Andromeda. Quant à Léa, elle aurait dut accoucher fin Avril mais l'enfant décida de se montrer le premier jour du mois de mai. C'était une petite fille, qui fut donc doté du prénom Céleste.  
Deux ans plus tard, Walburga eut son second fils, Regulus, et Cygnus sa troisième fille, Narcissa.

De son côté, Céleste devenait une fillette pleine de vie. Elle avait hérité de la chevelure dorée de sa mère, et des yeux de lune de son père. Les deux ayant une peau pâle, c'est avec évidence qu'elle se retrouva avec un teint de poupée de porcelaine. Elle s'épanouit joyeusement avec sa mère, voyant son père assez régulièrement pour qu'il ne lui manque pas trop pendant ses absences. A trois ans, Léa la fit entrer dans une école maternelle moldue, puis en primaire, tout en lui apprenant l'anglais tout les jours et guettant le moindre signe de magie chez elle. Et le miracle se fit à Pâques, alors que Céleste avait sept ans.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Non Céleste, tu sais très bien que tu es allergique au chocolat ! sermonna Léa en refermant le frigo, une bouteille de lait dans la main.

- Mais maman ! Toutes mes copines font la chasse aux œufs ! Moi aussi j'en veux ! Sinon c'est pas du juste ! répliqua la fillette du haut de sa chaise en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur, faisant rire sa mère.

- Peu importe, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade ! Tu auras des pâtes de fruits, comme chaque année ! Tu adores ça en plus ! sourit la jeune femme en remplissant le verre de lait de sa princesse capricieuse.

- C'est pas du juste !

Jugeant la discussion close, la petite Céleste, toujours boudeuse, partit dans sa chambre avec son verre de lait frais. Le lendemain elle trouva, comme à son habitude, les petites pâtes de fruits que sa mère lui offrait pour Pâques devant sa porte. Elle prit le sachet avant de le poser sur son lit, s'y asseyant en tailleur, recommençant à bouder toute seule.

- Je m'en fiche si je suis malade, bougonna-t-elle, je veux du chocolat moi aussi !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour jeter ses pâtes de fruits, Céleste poussa un cri de surprise. Les friandises venaient de prendre une teinte marron, semblable à du chocolat ! Prenant le sachet dans ses petites mains, elle s'engouffra dans la chambre de sa mère en hurlant.

- Maman ! MAMAN !

- Céleste… Maman dort !

- Maman je suis une magicienne !

- Oui oui, c'est bien ma chérie… marmonna Léa, encore endormie.

- Mais regarde c'est du chocolat !

Au mot « chocolat » Léa se redressa avec la ferme intention de gronder sa fille, mais s'arrêta brusquement devant les mains tendues de cette dernière. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement le petit sachet transparent, orné d'un ruban bleu marine et blanc, puisqu'elle l'avait confectionné elle-même. Et à l'intérieur…

- Du chocolat… Tu… Tu as transformé les pâtes en chocolat !

- Ouiii ! affirma Céleste en riant alors que sa mère la prenait dans ses bras, pleurant presque de joie et pensant « Ton père va être si fier de toi ! »

Et il le fut ! Alphard crut mourir de fierté devant le petit exploit de sa progéniture, et il entreprit immédiatement de l'inscrire dans la meilleure école du pays. Le choix fut rapide, et Céleste fut donc inscrite sur la liste de l'académie de magie Beauxbâtons pour la rentrée 1971. L'école était située dans le sud de la France, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Léa de laisser sa fille aller si loin tant qu'elle allait dans la meilleure école du pays.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Céleste Black se révéla très vite être une sorcière très douée. Grâce à sa mère et son père, elle devint rapidement bilingue. De plus elle avait toujours de bonnes notes en cours et aux examens, passant sans problème en année supérieure à chaque fois. Le seul petit hic, c'était son fichu caractère. Certes, c'était une jeune fille très gentille, le cœur sur la main, comme son père, mais elle tenait aussi une certaine force de son côté Black. Forte tête, elle n'aimait pas trop recevoir des ordres, et elle avait hérité du goût de sa mère pour la rigolade et les farces. Alors il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des retenues, mais étant donné ses bons résultats scolaires, ses parents ne lui en tenaient pas trop rigueur.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, Céleste se posait de plus en plus de question sur sa famille. Elle savait que du côté de sa mère, ses grands-parents étaient morts, et que Léa était fille unique. En revanche, elle ne savait rien du côté de son père. Alphard restait souvent évasif ou évitait le sujet. Mais comme dit précédemment, Céleste avait son caractère bien trempé, et l'été de ses quinze ans, elle finit par mettre son père au pied du mur. Alors, Alphard, tout comme il l'avait fait avec Léa, raconta sa famille à Céleste. Il lui explique pour le Sang-Pur, et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils devaient se cacher. Céleste fut moins compréhensive que sa mère, et face à ses propos et de par la fougue de sa jeunesse, elle traita son père de lâche et de soumis. Cela jeta un léger froid entre eux, qui cependant vite oublié, l'un comme l'autre s'aimant trop, et ils se réconcilièrent sous l'œil bienveillant de Léa.

Céleste entama sa sixième année à Beauxbâtons. Léa travaillait dans une librairie comme depuis des années. Et Alphard continuait de venir les voir. La routine reprenait son cours. Mais ce qui est inévitable quand on parle de routine, c'est qu'elle finit toujours par se briser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était les vacances de Noël. Noël 1975. Léa et Céleste, qui était revenue pour les vacances, s'étaient fait leur petite soirée de Noël à deux. Bien évidemment, Alphard était obligé de passer cette fête avec ses parents et le reste des Black, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Léa et Céleste n'en profitaient pas ! Elles avaient pris l'habitude de faire la cuisine ensemble pendant la journée pour le repas du soir. Léa s'occupait du plat principal, à savoir un sublime gratin de légumes et aux fritons de canard pour cette année, tandis que Céleste s'occupait du désert, en l'occurrence une véritable armée de cookies au caramel. Pas de chocolat bien sûr ! Ensuite elles allaient se balader un peu en ville, appréciant les rues enneigées vers Montmartre ainsi que le Parc des Butes Chaumont. Elles revenaient frigorifiées, mais heureuses, et se faisaient un bon thé bien chaud avant de passer à table tout en écoutant la radio, les histoires, ainsi que les chants de Noël. Puis la radio toujours en marche, elles échangeaient leurs cadeaux respectifs, gardant de côté ceux pour Alphard.

Cette année, Céleste avait offrit à sa mère une parure de bijoux magique qu'elle avait acheté non loin de l'école. Les petites pierres ornant le collier ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles changeaient de couleur suivant l'humeur de la porteuse. Quand à Léa, qui voyait sa fille grandir et devenir une belle jeune femme, avait offert à cette dernière sa première robe de soirée. Dans un tissus qui semblait être fait en poussière de Luna, la robe qui s'arrêtait juste ce qu'il faut au-dessus des genoux avait des manches longues qui moulaient les bras jusqu'au poignet et se terminait par une pointe tout en dénudant les épaules, le col horizontal se faisait au-dessus de la poitrine dans le prolongement des manches, empêchant ainsi un décolleté qui était compensait derrière par un dos nus en pointe lui aussi. Céleste faillit pleurer de joie tellement elle la trouvait belle, et sauta au cou de sa mère pour la remercier alors qu'un « pop » se fit entendre derrière elle.

- Papa !

- Alphard !

La mère et la fille avaient crié d'une même voix en voyant leur homme préféré se tenir dans le salon, et d'un mouvement commun elles lui sautèrent au cou avec fougue, le faisant tomber au sol en riant.

- Doucement mes chéries ! Vous allez me briser la nuque !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là papa ? demanda Céleste en se relevant, de même que Léa, afin de libérer Alphard qui fit de même.

Il avait un sourire éclatant, les joues roses, et ses mains tremblaient quelque peu. Alphard était nerveux oui, mais il était en cet instant le plus heureux des hommes.

- Je vous apporte votre « cadeau » de Noël, annonça-t-il à Léa et Céleste qui frétillèrent sur place de joie.

- C'est un chien ? demanda Céleste en regardant derrière son père au cas où.

- Non.

- Un chat ? demanda alors Léa avec une petite moue adorable.

- Non plus !

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'impatientèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Alphard prit une grande inspiration, et finit par dire, les yeux remplis de larmes de joie, et de soulagement.

- Nous sommes libres. J'ai tout avoué à ma famille. Je leur ai tout dit.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voilà… Vos avis en reviews, s'il vous plait !

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**_ En faisant les recherches pour les dates je me suis rendue compte d'une certaine chose… C'est que Cygnus est né en 1938 et que sa première fille, Bellatrix donc, est née en 1951. Il l'aurait eu à l'âge de 13 ans. LOL. Merci JK. XD Cependant, je ne veux pas de ça dans ma fanfic, parce que… Parce que la raison me paraît évidente ! Donc j'ai pris la liberté de modifier quelques dates.

Pour récapituler : Bellatrix nait en 1959. Sirius, Andromeda naissent en 1960. Regulus et Narcissa naissent en 1962. (Pour Sirius ça ne change pas en fait.)  
Ce qui fait que Bella est à Poudlard de 1970 à 1977.  
Sirius et Andromeda sont à Poudlard de 1971 à 1978.  
Regulus et Narcissa sont à Poudlard de 1973 à 1980.

Et puisqu'il est dit que Narcissa rencontre Lucius à Poudlard, je le fait naître lui aussi en 1959 et donc il est à Poudlard en même temps que Bella (ça colle côté mangemort en plus) de 70 à 77, et ça laisse donc 4 ans à Narcissa et lui pour se rencontrer.

VOILA. Je vous mets ces petites dates pour ne pas vous perdre (et pour ne pas me perdre moi-même). Elle ne m'arrange pas la tâche notre Reine Rowling !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voilà le nouveau Chapitre ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que je sache si je fais fausse route ou pas… w Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme à chaque Noël, Alphard ne pouvait rejoindre sa femme et sa fille. Il devait se farcir le diner familial avec ses parents, avec Walburga, avec Cygnus, leurs époux respectifs, et avec les enfants de ces derniers. Et chaque année, c'était la même chose. Il y avait plusieurs petits groupes de conversations. Pollux et Irma discutaient avec Walburga et Cygnus. Bellatrix chuchotait avec Regulus. Andromeda et Narcissa papotait gaiement. Et Alphard lui bavardait avec son neveu Sirius. Cela avait toujours été comme ça, et ça n'avait aucune raison de changer.  
En se resservant en pudding, Alphard fit le tour de la table d'un regard, regardant les enfants qui l'entouraient.

Bellatrix était l'ainée. Du haut de ses seize ans, elle passait pour la digne fille de son père tant la même aura noire tournait autour d'eux et elle avait été répartie à Serpentard, bien évidemment. Physiquement, tout comme son père elle avait des cheveux très sombres, sauf qu'ils étaient frisés comme ceux de sa mère, et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Même si elle était jeune, elle avait souvent ce sourire sardonique caractéristique de beaucoup de membres de la famille, et on savait parfaitement qu'elle n'hésitait pas à envoyer des sorts aux plus jeunes et aux traitres à l'école. Ce qui en soit n'avait pas l'air de déranger ses parents, ni ses grands-parents. D'ailleurs ses derniers avaient d'ores et déjà prévu le mariage de l'aînée de la fratrie avec un certain Rodolphus Lestrange, dont les pratiques de magie noire étaient célèbres. Mais encore une fois, seul Alphard avait l'air choqué de cela.

Venait ensuite Sirius... Sirius avait fait beaucoup de remous lors de son entrée à Poudlard car il fut le premier de la lignée Black à ne pas être envoyé à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau avait désigné Gryffondor comme étant sa maison, au plus grand plaisir du jeune Black, et au plus grand malheur de sa famille. Excepté Alphard bien entendu, qui avait admiré le courage de ce petit garçon. Walburga avait failli le renier sur le champ, mais Orion l'en avait empêché en lui demandant de donner une chance à leur fils ainé, et que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Bien évidemment, il se trompait. Sirius s'était trouvé sa propre bande chez les Or et Rouge, et il côtoyait plus souvent des sang-mêlés et des nés-moldus que des sang-purs, au grand dam de ses parents. De ce fait, chaque vacance était l'occasion de disputes, de cris, et parfois même de coups. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance manquait au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Mais Sirius appréciait son oncle Alphard, qui jamais ne lui avait parlé de quoi que ce soit concernant son comportement, et encore moins leur manie familiale de Sang-Pur. L'adolescent avait hérité, comme tout bon Black qui se respecte, des cheveux très noirs, et des yeux gris pâles. C'était un peu leur marque de fabrique, tout comme la famille Malefoy ne comportait quasiment que des personnes blondes. Il était sans conteste beau, et il racontait souvent à son oncle Alphard les filles qui lui courraient après à Poudlard. Un vrai coureur de jupons. Certains auraient dit un salopard aussi, mais Sirius avait beau fait le beau et le vantard, il possédait un cœur généreux et essayait de faire souffrir les filles le moins possible lorsqu'il les larguait, tant et si bien qu'aucune n'en était venue à le détester alors qu'elles avaient toutes les raisons de le faire. Un beau parleur, quelque peu manipulateur. Un Black malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

La seconde fille de Cyngus était Andromeda. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur aînée physiquement, sauf que ses cheveux étaient une teinte plus clairs, que son regard était plus chocolat, et que son visage était beaucoup plus doux. De même que pour Alphard, mais ça tout le monde l'ignorait, elle avait failli être envoyée à Serdaigle, mais avait supplié le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Serpentard. D'ailleurs, il devait bien se marrer le Choixpeau, de voir de plus en plus de Black passer sous son nez, au sens propre, et supplier pour se faire envoyer à Serpentard pour ne pas subir les foudres de la famille réputée. Les temps changent, et les mœurs avec. Pour en revenir à Andromeda, c'était une jeune sorcière de quinze ans particulièrement intelligente, et elle avait souvent des discussions animées avec son oncle Alphard. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs le seul qui était au courant du gros secret de sa nièce, qui sortait en cachette depuis ses quatorze ans avec un dénommé Ted Tonks. Cette relation devait rester secrète à tout prix car si le jeune homme était un sorcier, appartenant à la maison Poufsouffle, ses parents étaient des moldus. Andromeda n'était pas encore prête à se faire renier, et faisait donc profil bas, mais avait su dès le départ qu'elle pouvait trouver un refuge chez son oncle Alphard. Elle n'avait pas hésité à lui confier son petit secret, et l'homme avait bien évidemment gardé le silence, pour le bien de sa nièce, et parce qu'il ne la comprenait que trop bien.

Regulus, le frère cadet de Sirius, était le portrait craché de son oncle Cygnus, tant et si bien qu'Alphard soupçonnait ce dernier d'en être le véritable père à la place d'Orion. Mais, une fois de plus, il était le seul outré par cette perspective et si jamais Regulus avait vraiment été le fils de Walburga et Cyngus, personne n'en aurait été choqué, au contraire, ils auraient même pu dire avec une horrible fierté que son sang était 100% Pur Black. Regulus était plus discret que son frère, moins bruyant… Et plus vicieux. Il savait observer les gens, les sonder, capter leurs défauts, la moindre faille, et taper là où ça faisait mal. Il était sournois, il était fourbe, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il s'entendait à merveille avec Bellatrix bien qu'elle fut de trois ans son aînée.

Narcissa était la doute dernière. La cadette du groupe. Physiquement, elle avait tout hérité de sa mère et ne ressemblait pas du tout au type Black. Des cheveux blonds, très raides, et des yeux bleus. Tout comme Regulus, Narcissa n'avait que treize ans mais faisait preuve d'une étonnante maturité. Souvent silencieuse, elle apparaissait comme une petite princesse précieuse et intouchable aux yeux des autres élèves de Poudlard, un joyau dur comme le diamant et froid comme la glace. Peu à peu, elle se transformait en une véritable Black, cynique et parfois cruelle, au plus grand désespoir d'Andromeda. Pendant un temps, elle avait essayé d'éloigner Narcissa des griffes de Bellatrix, en vain. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas les deux cadettes d'avoir des liens très forts, même si ces liens risquaient à tout moment de se briser.

- Sirius, tu me feras le plaisir de te raser la prochaine fois que nous aurons un dîner en famille.

La voix tonitruante de Walburga sortit Alphard de ses pensées qui jeta un coup d'œil à son neveu. Ce dernier avait une légère barbe de deux jours, mais cela n'était pas laid, au contraire ça lui donnait un certain charme. Car si Sirius n'allait avoir seize ans que dans deux mois, il avait hérité de ce petit trait caractéristique aux hommes Black : sa barbe poussait vite et tôt. Ils avaient beau être imberbes en ce qui concernait leur torse, c'était une autre histoire concernant leur visage. Une petite farce de Merlin.  
Aux mots de sa mère, Sirius eut un sourire narquois et souffla dans un murmure, qui malheureusement n'était pas assez bas pour que sa daronne ne l'entende pas :

- Tu parles d'une famille.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la table. C'était le moment. Le moment où, comme à chaque dîner en « famille » tout explosait entre Sirius et Walburga. Ils étaient tellement habitués qu'Andromeda et Narcissa quittèrent la table pour monter dans leur chambre alors que Bellatrix et Regulus guettait la scène comme les vils Serpentards qu'ils étaient. Alphard lui, retint un profond soupir tandis que Walburga se levait en fusillant Sirius d'un regard mauvais. N'importe qui craignait la sorcière, sauf son fils aîné, et elle ne le savait que trop bien, ce qui l'enrageait davantage.

- Oui Sirius, nous somme ta famille, vérocifia Walburga, tu es un Black. Et il serait tant que tu t'en souviennes et que tu agisses comme tel !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ? répliqua Sirius avec colère en se levant à son tour, les poings serrés.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Chaque jour tu salis un peu plus notre nom en trainant avec ta bande d'impurs et de sang-de-bourbes ! Tu ne nous apporte que le déshonneur !

- Ma bande d'impurs comme tu dis, vaut bien plus que toute votre putain de famille ! aboya presque Sirius avant de faire volte-face pour monter à l'étage, Walburga sur ses talons.

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

- Si c'est fini ! C'est fini parce que je me barre ! Je me casse de cette famille à la con !

Alphard était resté dans le salon où ils prenaient le repas, et soupira d'exaspération en voyant Bellatrix jubiler sur place, alors que Cygnus, Orion, et les autres approuvaient vigoureusement Walburga. Les cris à l'étage n'avaient pas cessé, et ils s'amplifièrent alors que Sirius et sa mère redescendaient. L'adolescent avait un sac à dos, et tenait son balai dans une main.

- Si tu mets un pied en dehors de cette maison je te renie ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ? Tu n'auras rien ! Tu ne seras rien !

- Fais donc, comme si ça m'importait !

Sur ces derniers mots, Sirius planta sa mère dans le salon et traversa le couloir qui menait à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit violemment avant d'enfourcher son balai.

- Sirius !

L'adolescent se stoppa net. Ce n'était pas la voix de sa mère qui avait résonné mais celle d'Alphard, qui s'était précipité vers lui. On pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur son visage, et une étrange lueur dansait dans son regard.

- Est-ce que tu sais où aller ? demanda Alphard alors que derrière lui, les adultes, de même que Bellatrix et Regulus n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Il voulait aider ce traitre ?

- Oui mon oncle, je vais aller chez James pour le moment, assura Sirius.

- Très bien. Fais attention. Et… Merci, souffla l'homme avec une certaine reconnaissance.

- Merci de quoi ? demanda Sirius, intrigué.

- De m'avoir donné la force.

- Mais…

- ALPHARD ! hurla Walburga derrière eux, et le concerné eut un léger rire.

- Allez, file, je te recontacterais !

Sirius acquiesça et la seconde d'après fila sur son balai alors qu'Alphard sentit la poigne de sa sœur sur son épaule. Elle, grande et forte, lui petit et mince, il n'eut même pas le temps de dire « Quidditch » qu'il se retrouva jeté dans le salon contre la table du repas, faisant tomber plusieurs verres dans un bruit de fracas. Le rire de Bellatrix s'éleva derrière lui à ce spectacle, lui donnant envie de vomir.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Walburga, dont le visage avait pris une teinte rouge sous l'effet de la colère.

- Je m'inquiétais seulement pour mon neveu, tenta Alphard d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter des traîtres Alphard. Aurais-tu également oublié que tu es un Black ? s'imposa Cygnus en venant se placer à côté de sa sœur, face à son frère.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié que je suis un Black, Cygnus, répliqua l'homme en se redressant, attrapant la cape qui était sur le dossier de sa chaise pour l'enfiler. Et en parlant de Black, et de famille, je vais aller rejoindre ma femme et ma fille qui sont en train de fêter Noël sans moi.

Le silence qui avait suivi les mots de Sirius avant que tout explose n'était rien comparé à celui qui venait de s'abattre à l'instant. Même Bellatrix n'avait pas ri. Un ange passa. Alphard, qui se concentrait pour ne pas trembler, récupéra son alliance qu'il gardait autour du cou accroché à une chaine, et la remis à la place qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.  
Cette fois, ce fut Pollux qui brisa le silence.

- Ta femme et ta fille ? répéta-t-il comme si il n'avait pas bien entendu.

- Parfaitement père. Ma femme Léa, et ma fille Céleste.

- Mais comment se fait-il que…

- Léa est une moldue, interrompit Alphard d'une voix forte, et tous dans la pièce poussèrent des exclamations indignées de colère. Je l'ai épousé il y a seize ans, et notre fille fait ses études à Beauxbâtons. C'est une magnifique sorcière, et je vais aller les rejoindre pour Noël pour la prem…

- TRAÎTRE !

De nouveau, Walburga avait hurlé, mais cette fois, elle pointait sa baguette vers son frère. D'abord son fils qui s'en allait. Et maintenant une moldue qui portait le nom de Black ? Et que son frère avait engrossée ! C'en était trop pour l'aîné de la fratrie. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu jeter un sort à son cadet, ce dernier avait transplané, quittant à jamais le 12, Square Grimmaurd, sous les hurlements de sa sœur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Les filles ! Il faut qu'on vous raconte !

Bellatrix entra en trombe dans la chambre où s'étaient réfugiées Andromeda et Narcissa pour une partie d'Echecs, Regulus la suivant tranquillement. On ne le voyait pas, mais il jubilait intérieurement. Soupirant car dérangées dans leur partie, les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers leur aînée.

- Si c'est à propos de Sirius on est au courant, anticipa Andromeda d'un air blasé, Tante Walburga a crié bien assez fort.

- Non ! C'est Alphard !

- Oncle Alphard ? répéta Narcissa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Alors Bellatrix s'assit en tailleurs, Regulus faisant de même, et elle leur raconta ce que leur oncle leur avait dévoilé quelques instants auparavant. Narcissa avait l'air profondément indignée, et Andromeda pris le même air qu'elle pour jouer le jeu alors que Regulus et Bellatrix cassaient du sucre sur le dos de leur oncle.  
Andromeda n'en revenait pas. Elle avait toujours sut que son oncle était différent des autres membres de la famille, elle le voyait, il était plus gentil avec Sirius et c'était en partit cela qui l'avait poussée à lui parler de Ted. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que lui aussi, avait un si terrible secret.  
De nouveaux éclats de voix se firent entendre et on put clairement distinguer la voix de Walburga, à l'étage au-dessus, qui hurla par deux fois de suite : Lacarnum Inflamarae. Bellatrix fut prise d'un fou rire mauvais alors qu'Andromeda se retenait de fondre en larmes.  
De toute évidence, Sirius et Alphard venaient de disparaître de la Tapisserie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Voilà, ça s'est passé à peu près comme ça.

Dans la cuisine du petit appartement Parisien, Céleste, Léa et Alphard s'étaient réunis autour de la table avec un thé chaud préparé par l'adolescente alors que l'homme leur racontait les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.  
Au départ, quand Alphard avait annoncé leur libération, Léa et Céleste avaient failli pleurer de joie, mais aussi d'inquiétude pour l'homme qu'elles aimaient toute deux plus que tout. N'y allait-il pas avoir des représailles ? Mais Alphard les avaient rassurées. Il était « simplement » renié et n'aurait pas droit à sa grosse part d'héritage. Heureusement, son emploi à Gringotts le faisait gagner bien assez pour qu'ils ne manquent jamais de rien.

Un petit silence suivit le discours d'Alphard. Ce dernier avait repris son calme. C'était comme si le poids sur ses épaules depuis presque dix-huit ans s'était envolé, et qu'il pouvait enfin respirer convenablement et marcher la tête haute. Pour Léa, c'était à peu près la même chose. Elle pourrait aller dans des endroits publics avec son époux et sa fille en toute liberté. Quant à Céleste…

- Tu vas venir habiter avec nous alors ? demanda l'adolescente avec un sourire aussi brillant qu'un Gallion.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, je pensais plutôt à ce que vous veniez en Anglettere, osa Alphard avec un petit sourire gêné. Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste à Gringotts…

Il culpabilisait de demander un tel sacrifice à sa femme et sa fille. Elles étaient ici depuis si longtemps, elles avaient leur repères, leurs habitudes, Céleste l'école, Léa la librairie et…

- D'accord, dirent-elles d'une même voix sans avoir eu besoin de se concerter.

- Vous… Cela ne vous dérange pas ? s'étonna Alphard en rougissant, retrouvant sa maladresse qui avait tant séduit Léa.

- Bien sûr, dit celle-ci dans un sourire qui égalait celui de sa fille, j'ai toujours eu envie de retourner en Angleterre, et si c'est pour vivre avec mon mari et ma fille ç'en est dix fois meilleur.

- Et moi je commence à en avoir marre de Beauxbâtons, affirma Céleste, ils sont trop coincés du…

- Céleste ! fit son père en fronçant les sourcils sous le sourire de Léa.

- .. Strictes, se reprit l'adolescente avec un petit rire. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, ce sera parfait pour mon Anglais !

C'était donc décidé. Léa et Céleste iraient en Angleterre avec lui. Alphard sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une joie indescriptible.  
Dès le lendemain Alphard avait envoyé une lettre au Directeur de Poudlard en lui demandant si exceptionnellement, sa fille pouvait faire son entrée en milieu de cycle. Dumbledore avait souri en lisant cette lettre, et ses yeux avaient pétillé d'avantage derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes lorsqu'il avait lu la rébellion d'Alphard Black. Bien entendu, il avait donné son accord quant à l'accueil de Céleste, et il était convenu que celle-ci fasse sa rentrée dès la reprise des cours en Janvier.

Pour le nouvel an, Léa et Céleste s'installèrent dans le nouvel appartement d'Alphard à Cardiff. Il avait revendu l'ancien, trop petit, pour celui-ci qui disposait de deux chambres, chose désormais nécessaire. La liste des nouvelles fournitures de Céleste était arrivée rapidement, et son père l'emmena pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse pour qu'elle puisse s'équiper convenablement tandis que Léa se chargeait de déposer des cv dans toutes les librairies de Cardiff.

Le Chemin de Traverse ressemblait beaucoup à l'Impasse Traversine, l'endroit Parisien où elle faisait habituellement ses courses magiques, mais en plus… British, bien entendu. L'adolescente fut ravie de voir qu'elle pouvait avoir un animal de compagnie à Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas le cas à Beauxbâtons, mais fut déçue que les chiens ne soient pas acceptés. Elle se rabattit sur une minuscule chouette, à peine plus grande que sa main. La petite boule de plumes noires achetée, elle décida de l'appeler Perséphone, et ils purent rentrer chez eux, les bras bien chargés.

La rentrée était le lendemain. Les valises de Céleste étaient prêtes, et Léa avait décroché un emploi de vendeuse dans une librairie du centre-ville. Alphard était le plus heureux des hommes.  
En se couchant, Céleste se demanda dans quelle maison elle allait être répartie. Elle avait aussi hâte de découvrir Poudlard : au Chemin de Traverse son père lui avait acheté « L'histoire de Poudlard » et elle l'avait dévoré en deux jours. Elle avait hâte de prendre le train, et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.  
Et surtout, elle avait hâte de faire la connaissance de son cousin Sirius dont son père avait parlé le soir de Noël. Car c'était au fond grâce à lui qu'ils étaient réunis aujourd'hui. C'était grâce à lui que son père avait trouvé le courage de tenir tête aux Black. C'est sur ces pensées que Céleste trouva le sommeil et sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Note :** Je sais que Sirius est censé quitter le domicile familial à 16 ans mais il a 16 ans dans deux mois, alors c'est tout comme ! Reviews ? :3 *puppy eyes*


	4. Chapitre 3

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voici donc le troisième chapitre ! Je vous laisse le découvrir ! (:

**Réponses aux Reviews :**  
Mon Chaton : Je t'aime moi aussi. 3 Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Moi aussi je trouvais qu'on ne parlais pas assez d'Alphard, tellement peu d'ailleurs qu'on pourrait presque le considérer comme mon OC. J'espère ne pas trop faire fausse route avec lui, mais étant donné que la seule chose qu'on sache à son sujet est qu'il ait aidé Sirius financièrement après sa fugue, je pense qu'il aurait put être tel que je le décris. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. 3  
Nemo : Merci beaucoup :D ! C'est fou comme ta review me fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimerais la suite encore plus ! Bonne lecture !  
Ma Princesse : Toi, je t'aime. 3 Je te fais un bébé. Et j'attend impatiemment ton avis pour la suite, car comme je te l'ai dit il compte énormément pour moi.  
Et en effet, Narcissa est une Black ! Je suis contente de t'apprendre certaines choses, jeune padawan. J'espère que Céleste et Wendy te plairons. Love sur toi.  
Angelina : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

Dimanche 4 Janvier 1976. La Gare de King's Cross était en effervescence. Beaucoup de touristes moldus rentraient chez eux, et beaucoup de Londoniens revenaient de vacances. Alphard, Léa et Céleste e dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers le passage menant à la voie 9 ¾ en slalomant au milieu de la foule. S'il y avait une énorme quantité de passagers côté Moldu, la foule se tarissait légèrement côté Sorcier. En effet, il n'y avait de base que trois cent élèves à Poudlard, et tous ne rentraient pas chez eux pour les vacances, ce qui faisait que la voie 9 ¾ était beaucoup moins bondée que lors de la rentrée du 1er septembre.  
Alphard s'occupa de charger les bagages de sa fille avec tous les autres dans le wagon consacré aux valises, tandis que l'adolescente serrait sa mère dans ses bras. Elle ne gardait qu'un sac en bandoulière avec elle, ainsi que sa petite chouette.

- Fais attention à toi ma chérie, recommanda sa mère en la relâchant pour qu'elle puisse se blottir contre son paternel.

- Ne t'en fais pas maman, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais à l'école !

- Oui mais c'est la première fois que tu vas dans cette école.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Léa, rassura Alphard en prenant la main de sa femme, Poudlard est une très bonne école.

- Envoie-nous Persé pour nous dire dans quelle maison tu es !

Les deux amoureux se sourirent et profitèrent des dernières minutes avec leur fille, ne sentant pas qu'une dizaine de mètres plus loin, des membres de la famille Black les observaient d'un œil mauvais.  
En effet, Walburga et Cyngus avaient accompagné Bellatrix, Regulus, Andromeda et Narcissa pour leur rentrée des classes, et toisaient Alphard, Léa et Céleste avec dégout et haine. Bellatrix chuchota quelque chose à Regulus qui le fit ricaner, alors que Narcissa jugeait d'un œil mauvais les vêtements moldus de Céleste –à savoir un jean très moulant et une chemise visiblement d'homme qui lui tombait à la moitié des cuisses- et qu'Andromeda faisait semblant d'approuver les dires de sa cadette.

- Et il ose s'afficher en public avec son immonde progéniture, cracha presque Walburga à l'attention de son frère qui retroussa les narines d'un air dégouté.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de les critiquer davantage car le sifflet du Poudlard Express retentit. Chacun dit au revoir a ses enfants et ses neveux avant de les laisser monter dans le train.  
De son côté, Céleste était également grimpée dans un wagon et se penchait par la fenêtre de la porte pour faire signe de la main à ses parents. Elle leur dit au revoir joyeusement jusqu'à ce que le train sorte de la gare avant de refermer la fenêtre, légèrement essoufflée. Maintenant, ça commençait pour de vrai !

Céleste ramassa son sac à bandoulière qu'elle mit sur son épaule et, tenant la petite cage de sa chouette avant de se mettre en quête d'une place dans un compartiment. La plupart étaient remplis par plus ou moins d'élèves, et quand elle en trouva un avec un seul occupant, elle se permis de toquer à la porte avant de la faire coulisser doucement.

- Bonjour, je peux me joindre à toi ? demanda-t-elle de la manière la plus polie qui soit, alors que l'adolescent présent levait les yeux du livre qu'il lisait.

- Hm. Tant que tu ne fais pas de bruit.

Céleste acquiesça tout en se disant mentalement « Trop aimable celui-là ! » mais entra tout de même dans le compartiment en referma la porte derrière elle. Elle prit place sur la banquette en face du jeune homme qui s'était replongé dans sa lecture du Manuel avancé de Préparation des Potions. Sortant Perséphone de sa cage pour la caresser doucement et lui donner un peu de Miamhibou, Céleste ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil fréquent à l'adolescent en face d'elle, qui semblait avoir d'ailleurs totalement oublié sa présence. Il avait l'air assez grand et mince pour l'âge qu'elle lui donnait (Le livre qu'il lisait étant spécifique aux sixièmes années puisqu'elle avait dû se le procurer quelques jours plus tôt), la moitié de son visage était cachée par le manuel mais elle pouvait voir sa peau pâle, son nez légèrement crochu, et ses cheveux noirs qui semblaient gras lui tombaient jusqu'au menton. Céleste se dit en regardant Perséphone tout en la remettant dans sa cage que si elle avait su, elle aurait choisi un autre compartiment, quitte à ce qu'il soit presque plein. C'est fou comme ça manquait d'ambiance avec ce type, qui visiblement se fichait totalement de faire connaissance, trop absorbé par son manuel de potion.  
Elle sortit de son sac une Patacitrouille, sa friandise préféré puisqu'elle ne pouvait manger de Chocogrenouilles, et en sortit une seconde qu'elle tendit au jeune homme.

- Patacitrouille ? proposa-t-elle simplement avec un sourire poli, le même que lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans le compartiment.

L'adolescent daigna enfin lever le regard vers elle, la fixant une seconde avant de regarder la friandise. Un léger blanc… Puis il tendit la main pour prendre la Patacitrouille tandis que Céleste mâchouillait la sienne.

- Merci, souffla-t-il dans un murmure, l'occasion rêvée pour Céleste d'engager la conversation.

- De rien ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il croqua dans la friandise fourrée en haussant les sourcils. Et alors pour la première fois depuis presque une heure, il regarda réellement celle qui lui faisait face et se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue à l'école. Elle avait l'air d'avoir son âge, était plutôt petite, moins d'un mètre soixante en tout cas, avait de grands yeux gris et ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les épaules en un carré soigné, contrastant avec sa tenue pour le moins... Décontractée.

- Severus Rogue, répondit-il finalement alors que Céleste penchait la tête sur le côté en se sentant ainsi dévisagée. Tu es nouvelle.

Ce n'était même pas une question, mais une affirmation. « Tu t'en rends enfin compte ! » pensa ironiquement la jeune fille en finissant sa Patacitrouille.

- En effet. J'étais à Beauxbâtons avant, mais je viens de déménager. Je m'appelle Céleste Bl…

- Hey Servilus !

Les deux adolescents présents dans le compartiment sursautèrent à ce cri. Aucun d'eux n'avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée, occupée par un jeune homme à lunettes. Céleste ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils quand ce dernier s'invita dans le wagon et pris place près de Rogue, suivit par un autre garçon aux cheveux mi-longs et au sourire narquois qui s'assit près d'elle.

- Eh bien Servilus tu as perdu ta langue ? C'est la demoiselle qui te met dans cet état-là ? insista le garçon à lunettes.

Silence.  
De la part du concerné comme de celle de Céleste, qui regardait d'un air ahuri les deux énergumènes. Le second renchérit :

- Tes cheveux sont toujours aussi sales Servilus, je pensais qu'on t'aurais offert un shampoing pour Noël au moins.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire alors que Céleste poussait un soupir en se levant, balançant son sac sur son épaule et attrapant la cage de Perséphone.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda celui à lunettes.

- T'es nouvelle non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu et je suis sorti avec tous les canons de l'école ! lança l'autre en échangeant un check avec son ami.

Céleste leva les yeux au plafond en ouvrant la porte.

- Loin d'ici, répliqua-t-elle pour le premier avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent aux cheveux mi-longs pour ajouter : Et tu en es fier ? Ceci dit merci du compliment.

Sur ces mots, elle fit un signe de tête à Rogue avant de sortir du compartiment alors qu'elle entendait crier derrière elle :

- Mais tous les compartiments sont pris !

Elle ignora cette remarque et entreprit de trouver une meilleure compagnie. Cependant, ils avaient raison, tous les compartiments étaient bondés. Résignée, la jeune fille avait l'intention de se caler entre deux wagons, inconfortable certes, mais au moins elle serait assise. Mais visiblement quelqu'un avait eu la même idée qu'elle, car elle vit une élève assise en bout de rame, seule.

- Je peux me joindre à toi ? demanda Céleste en attirant l'attention de la jeune fille, qui lui répondit l'affirmative pas un sourire.

La blonde prit donc place en face d'elle, posant la cage de Perséphone contre le mur, et l'inconnue lui fit des signes étranges avec ses mains.

- Euh…

Mais la sorcière comprit vite que Céleste était perdue et elle sortit un bout de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume. Après y avoir griffonné quelques mots elle le donna à Céleste qui lut : « Je m'appelle Wendy. Je suis muette. » La blonde se sentit rougir de honte en comprenant enfin que Wendy avait utilisé le langage des signes pour s'adresser à elle.

- Moi c'est Céleste, répondit-elle avec un sourire généreux, et à cela, Wendy mima quelque chose avec ses mains, avant d'écrire sur le papier : « Je suis enchantée de te connaitre ! »

Céleste rit doucement, ravie de cette rencontre hors-du-commun et alors un petit échange de papiers et de paroles s'entama entre les deux jeunes filles. Céleste appris que Wendy était en sixième année à Serdaigle, mais qu'elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas d'amies, car personne ne s'intéressait à elle à cause de son mutisme. Cette attitude donna presque un haut-le-cœur indigné à Céleste. C'était trop injuste. Wendy avait l'air d'être une personne adorable, et elle était terriblement jolie ! Un véritable visage de poupée, des belles boucles chocolat, et des yeux verts en amande en à faire pâlir des mannequins.

- Tu m'apprendrais ?

Devant l'air interrogatif de Wendy, la blonde compléta :

- Le langage des signes.

Le visage de Wendy devint si rouge que Céleste ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire attendri. La serdaigloise avait véritablement les larmes aux yeux et elle écrivit sur le parchemin d'une main tremblante. « Tu en as vraiment envie ? »

- Bien sûr ! répliqua vivement la jeune Black, ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour se parler ! Et puis c'est amusant, personne ne comprendra ce que l'on dit ! On pourra avoir pleins de petits secrets entre amies !

- « Amies ? » écrivit Wendy.

- Oui Wen, tu ne veux pas être mon amie ? taquina Céleste avec une moue d'enfant boudeuse, comme quand on lui refusait du chocolat étant gamine.

Cette fois-ci, Wendy fondit totalement en larmes tout en se jetant au cou de Céleste qui éclata de rire.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui !

Le reste du long trajet qui les emmenait à Poudlard, Wendy apprit donc quelques signes de base à Céleste tout en mangeant le reste des sucreries apportées par cette dernière. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard Céleste savait dire en langage des signes « Bonjour », « Au revoir », « Bon appétit » et « Bonne nuit », mais également « Je m'appelle Céleste » et quelques autres choses telles que « Perséphone », « Wendy », « Patacitrouille » et « Poudlard ».

Les jeunes filles descendirent ensembles du wagon. Dehors régnait une grande agitation, et elle était justifiée, car le Directeur était présent à l'autre bout du quai. C'est seulement à cet instant que Céleste se souvint qu'elle devait retrouver Dumbledore une fois arrivée. Elle le souffla à Wendy en lui disant qu'elles se verraient plus tard, et courut rejoindre le vieil homme avec un sourire des plus enjoués.

- Bonsoir Monsieur !

- Bonsoir Miss Black, répondit Dumbledore, visiblement aussi enthousiaste qu'elle. Votre trajet s'est bien passé ?

- A merveille Monsieur, assura Céleste en esquissant un large sourire face à la tenue de sorcier orange du directeur et se rappelant que son père lui avait dit qu'il était légèrement excentrique.

Alors que le flot d'élèves se dirigeait vers les calèches afin de rentrer au château, le directeur continua d'échanger quelques mots avec Céleste, ne faisant qu'attirer de plus belle l'attention sur eux. Et plus particulièrement celle des James Potter et ses amis qui venaient de descendre de leur wagon.

- Regarde ça Patmol, ne serait-ce pas la fille qui se trouvait dans le compartiment de Servilus ?

- En effet Corny, approuva Sirius en tendant le cou en la direction que lui indiquait son meilleur ami. Elle est vraiment pas mal. Cinq Gallions que je la mets dans mon lit avant la Saint-Valentin !

- Elle avait l'air plutôt coincée quand on est entré dans son wagon… songea James, je tiens le pari !

Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main sous un soupir de Remus Lupin et un petit rire de Peter Pettigrow.

- Venez, il y a une calèche de libre, invita Remus alors que ses amis se chamaillaient joyeusement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Céleste attendait patiemment dans la petite salle de réunion qui jouxtait la Grande Salle, et dont la portait donnait derrière la table des professeurs, juste à côté des quatre sabliers. Pour dire la vérité, elle était légèrement nerveuse. Le Directeur lui avait dit qu'elle serait répartie de la même façon que les premières années, avec le Choixpeau Magique, devant la totalité de la Grande Salle, et comme chaque personne confronté à cette épreuve, elle stressait. Elle stressait de se retrouver face à trois cent personnes qui auraient les yeux braqués sur elle. Mais d'un autre côté, toute cette adrénaline faisait battre son cœur avec force, et l'enchantait. Soudainement, le brouhaha qui s'élevait dans la Grande Salle et que Céleste percevait à travers le bois sombre de la porte se tut, et la voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre. Au silence de mort qui régnait, on pouvait deviner que les élèves buvaient ses paroles avec le plus grand respect qui soit, et la jeune fille était légèrement intimidée.

- Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël et du Nouvel An. J'espère également que vous êtes tous prêts pour cette dernière ligne droite de l'année scolaire, plus particulièrement pour ceux qui ont des examens, dit Dumbledore avec malice. Maintenant, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, car vous avez sans doute remarqué que le Choixpeau Magique est avec nous ce soir. Nous accueillions exceptionnellement une nouvelle élève qui nous arrive de Beauxbâtons, elle entrera en sixième année et je vous prierais de l'accueillir comme il se doit.

C'était le signal. Céleste prit une légère inspiration, tourna la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. C'était exactement comme elle l'avait lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, et elle dut retenir une exclamation émerveillée alors qu'elle venait auprès du directeur avec un léger sourire. Elle les sentait. Ses regards braqués sur elle. En jetant un coup d'œil aux quatre tables, elle reconnut tout à droite Severus Rogue. Sur la table d'à côté, il y avait les deux garçons qui étaient arrivés dans le wagon où elle se trouvait, et enfin à la table tout à droite elle reconnut le beau visage de Wendy qui lui souriait joyeusement.  
Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint le Directeur, ce dernier reprit la parole avec un amusement non dissimulé :

- Je vous présente donc Miss Céleste Black.

La concernée se serait attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Il y eu plusieurs exclamations et la Grande Salle se remplit rapidement d'un brouhaha qui allait crescendo. Céleste se sentit paniquer. Son père l'avait prévenu, que son nom de famille et son appartenance à l'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers allait faire du bruit, surtout qu'elle sortait de nulle part pour tous ces gens, mais tout de même. A la table de Severus Rogue, elle vit une bonne partie des élèves la regarder avec une haine indescriptible, et le rictus d'une adolescente aux cheveux noirs et frisés lui donna envie de vomir. Instinctivement elle tourna la tête pour chercher le regard de Wendy. Cette dernière avait l'air légèrement surprise, tout comme le reste de ses camarades, mais elle mima quelques gestes. Ceux qui voulaient dire « Je m'appelle Céleste », et cette dernière sut alors que pour Wendy, peu importait son nom de famille.

- Silence, s'il vous plait, intima le Directeur d'une voix forte, et il se fit obéir immédiatement.

A la table des Gryffondors, tous s'étaient tourné vers un Sirius Black complétement abasourdi, qui souffla à ses trois meilleurs amis autour de lui « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle ! » avant de reporter son attention sur la concernée, toujours sous le choc.  
Le directeur invita Céleste à prendre place sur le tabouret, ce qu'elle fit en remerciant Merlin de cette courte délivrance car elle sentait que ses jambes tremblantes n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher. Dumbledore déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête blonde et elle eut soudain l'étrange sensation qu'on fouillait dans son esprit.

- Tiens, une nouvelle Black. Comment se fait-il que je ne te répartisse que maintenant ?

- C'est une longue histoire… souffla discrètement Céleste en gardant les yeux rivés dans le vide pour ignorer au maximum les regards insistant de ses futurs camarades.

Elle le sentait. Toute la Grande Salle retenait son souffle. Professeurs compris. Et tous se posaient la même question.  
Alors, Serpentard ou pas ?

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur : **Voilà ! Suspens :D A votre avis, Serpentard ou pas ? N'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis, j'ai pleiiins de views mais peu de reviews donc je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez... é_è


End file.
